Toroko: Pure Speed
Toroko: Pure Speed 'is a crossover arcade racer developed by Inora for The V². As the name, indicates, the game focuses around Toroko's characters. While it steals some elements from other racers it also has a few unique ideas, because Sr.Wario isn't a complete fucking hack fraud. The game was inspired by the flood of Toroko crossovers not actually made by Toroko. Weird, I know. There are also some guest characters (because those are rad as fuck, dude!). Reception has been (TBA). Story Mode: Pure Speed In an alternate continuity where the Toroko characters all coexist in a planet known simply as Toroko, a number of all-stars are invited to a racing tournament. Of course, things go horribly wrong, like always. I'd expect nothing less. You can find it here. Gameplay Basic Gameplay The game is an arcade racer that plays similarly to ''Mario Kart ''at the core of it. You race around, use wacky items, avoid track hazards, and pick iconic characters. However, there are a few changes that make the game stand out. The first is a heavy level of customization, styled after ''Super Smash Bros, allowing you to turn off items (but that's only if your a sissy), turn off stage hazards, customize the laps, and edit handicaps for each racer. This makes it great for a party (like you would ever have one) or for a serious tournament. The other major difference is that all racers have two bars they'll need to manage. The first is a Health Bar, ala F-Zero ''that can be depleted by getting hit from behind, getting hit by some items, or crashing into a hazard. If your bar is empty, you'll be immobilized for a period of time while your pit crew fixes you up. Yikes. The other is a Pure Bar, which can be filled up by hitting your opponent and collecting Pure Orbs. Fill it up to unlock a Level 1-3 Pure Technique to use, unique to each character. Modes *'Single Race: Everyone loves a single race! Customize it to your liking and race computers, your friends, or weirdos over the internet! *'Grand Prix': Embark on 7 cups to try and be the very best racer! Join another racer and battle for glory. *'Story Mode: Pure Speed': The game's story mode. More info can be found about it above this section, but the game is basically a series of unique missions with bosses scattered across the adventure as you progress through the plot. *'Ruby Racers': The battle mode of the game, where you use items to destroy every opponent's health bar. You can also play Xenomonolith, which combines this mode with the single race, featuring a combination of vehicular combat and racing as you try and reach the alien structure first. *'Time Trial': Everybody hates this fucking mode. Get outta here. *'Racer's Lounge': The place where our racers hang out and talk. I stole this from Fantendo Sports Resort, a way better game :). As you buy the conversations they'll be available for you to view in here. *'Eggplant Bazaar': Remember these douchebags? I do! Vincent Eggie '''on the left is a reliable shopkeeper. Use the coins you've earned in races to buy stuff from him. '''Akuma Nasu, his brother on the right is a bit more shady. He has prices that constantly change for random things, but some content can only be accessed from him. Test your luck, if you like. Roster The final roster size will be 75. Currently, we're at 36/75. Starter There are 40 starter characters. 25/40. Unlockable There are 20 unlockable characters. 10/20. All the unlockable characters' purchasable vehicles can ONLY be bought from Akuma Nasu. DLC The DLC comes in three packs, each of which are 10.00. They come with stages, if that comforts you cheapskates out there. There are 15 DLC characters. 1/15. DLC character's purchasable vehicles can be bought from Vincent Eggie. TimeStrikers Tracks TBA Items TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Games